


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, They are really cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: sebaek | soulmate!au | red collection | fallen angel | desafio reino sebaekNós tivemos um mágico lindo amorQue triste, lindo e trágico caso de amor.Sehun é um anjo caído que desistiu da sua Graça pela única pessoa quem já havia amado na Terra. Agora ele está ali, na imensidão do mundo, procurando pelo rapaz a quem um dia havia protegido como anjo da guarda.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: Red Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Kudos: 2





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

O céu chuvoso e acinzentado servia como o cenário perfeito para a tempestade de sentimentos que Oh Sehun carregava dentro do seu peito. Gotas caíam do céu como lágrimas quentes, pousando no seu rosto atormentado pelas emoções humanas que borbulhavam em seu coração. Era sempre assim agora. As emoções das quais sempre havia admirado de longe, dançavam livremente dentro do seu coração desde que havia caído do céu por causa _dele_.

Sehun caminhava entre os humanos, sendo apenas mais um mero mortal. A rua estava molhada, e o cheiro de chuva lhe despertava um certo sentimento de nostalgia. Havia muito tempo em que ele não sentia a chuva de tão perto assim. A sensação, de longe não era mais a mesma, e nem mesmo chegava perto. Poder sentir o calor, o frio, o molhar do céu sob a sua pele; eram sensações que jamais iria querer esquecer enquanto vivesse.

Sua Graça havia sido revogada pelo Céu logo quando caiu na Terra pela primeira vez. Nos dias atuais, Sehun apenas tentava viver como um humano de 25 anos, guardando grandes cicatrizes dentro do seu peito — e boa parte delas, na parte de trás das costas também. Cicatrizes por ter abandonado os seus irmãos celestiais em troca de uma incerteza que havia custado parte de sua vida, mesmo que o anjo caído nunca havia se arrependido de ter feito a escolha, pois cada dia mais, sentia que estava mais próximo de encontrá-lo. 

Sehun havia acompanhado a vida do rapaz de cabelos castanhos desde a sua primeira reencarnação, como o primeiro dos homens. Ele era puro, forte e fiel. Era a pessoa da qual o Criador havia feito com parte de sua alma e colocado no mundo para que os homens pudessem ser guiados pela sua luz. No começo, Sehun apenas o protegia como um bom anjo da guarda deveria fazer. Assegurava que o rapaz não corresse nenhum risco, assegurava que o seu destino fosse completo a cada vida que ele tinha naquela Terra. Onde quer que nascesse, como quer que vivesse, Sehun estava lá para lhe amparar ao longe. Ao longe, no entanto, nunca lhe pareceu ser suficiente.

Depois de anos, milênios até, Sehun resolveu se revoltar contra aquele sentimento. Era cruel o quanto estava condenado a uma vida privada do amor da única pessoa qual desejava no mundo. A única alma que espelhava a sua, era a única da qual nunca poderia viver lado a lado. O Criador havia sido bem específico com isso: anjos não poderia se apaixonar pelos seus protegidos. Era tremendamente proibido. Ia contra a lei do Céu e dos homens, e nenhuma alma tinha o direito de desrespeitar as leis do Criador sem que sofresse as consequências de seus atos.

Então Sehun sofreu.

Primeiro, havia sido inocente. Tão simples quanto um abrir de olhos, tão suave quanto o toque de uma pétala. Era apenas ele, e o jovem pastor em seu campo de centeio, colhendo o que a natureza havia lhe agraciado para sustentar a sua família. 

Sehun observava de longe, apenas assegurando o bem-estar dele. Naquela época, seu nome era diferente: chamavam-no de Bian Boxian, o pastor do Oeste da região que hoje em dia os humanos chamam de Liaoning. Ele era pobre, mas a sua fortuna não poderia ser contada em dinheiro. A maior fortuna do pastor era o seu coração, e foi por ele que Oh Sehun havia se apaixonado primeiro.

  
  


_Em um dia ensolarado, Oh Sehun desceu na Terra para aproveitar a única coisa que aquele mundo podia lhe oferecer: uma boa vista do céu. O laranja do pôr-do-Sol tocava a linha do horizonte, e a dispersão das cores pareciam como uma tela a ser pintada pelo Criador. Era lindo de se ver. Não havia nada como aquela visão no mundo inteiro._

_Estava ele à beira das montanhas, um pouco distante da casa do pastor. Boxian ainda não havia acordado, então Sehun se deu o luxo de aparecer visível para as criaturas da Terra. Suas asas, ligeiramente de um tom esverdeado, estavam se soltando aos poucos e tocando sorrateiramente a grama fofa do chão. A brisa do vento passava pelas penas de suas asas como um carinho, sendo quase a mesma sensação que tinha quando andava pelo paraíso._

_A sensação de liberdade se apossou do seu peito quando pode enfim se mostrar para o mundo. Aquilo era uma dádiva, aquele exato momento ali. Apenas ter a oportunidade de sentir-se em sua forma real pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, fazia daquela uma experiência única. Anjos da guarda normalmente não podia aparecer em sua forma total, mas por apenas alguns segundos, Sehun havia se dado esse luxo._

_Sehun deixou que a luz solar se apossasse do seu corpo, sentindo o calor lhe queimar na pele. Era real aquele toque. Tão real quanto a grama debaixo de seus pés, e o ar que respirava dentro dos pulmões. Tão real quanto poderia ser, em favor do seu protegido._

_De repente a tristeza assolou o seu semblante. As memórias que passavam na sua mente mostrava apenas Boxian ao longe, intocável pela sua presença que não poderia ultrapassar o plano dos homens. Sempre o protegia ao longe, indo ao seu encontro apenas quando Boxian rezava ou se encontrava em apuros. Acolhendo e resgatando o seu protegido quando sentia em sua própria alma que ele precisava de si._

_Sehun ainda tinha uma melancolia no coração, quando sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha. Ele se virou novamente, dessa vez contra a luz do Sol. Percebeu as asas refletirem a luz como se fosse um globo de vidro, emitindo a refração dos diversos raios solares em um caleidoscópio de cores. Mas não foi só quando focou o olhar na criatura bem na sua frente, que percebeu: Boxian estava ali, olhando diretamente para ele. Tinha os olhos vidrados em suas asas, a boca entreaberta com uma surpresa e deslumbre tão genuíno que fez com que Sehun ficasse tímido. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele lhe olhava de verdade, o seu verdadeiro eu._

_Sehun não sabia o que dizer. Por um lado, queria poder se explicar e contar toda a verdade. Por outro, sabia que teria que forçá-lo a pensar que tudo aquilo foi um sonho. Mesmo que apenas a ideia de enganar um ser tão puro quanto o seu protegido pudesse fazer a sua mente pesar, era aquilo que deveria fazer no fim. Teria que forçar ele a lhe esquecer._

_Boxian continuou olhando para ele, apenas observando. Não tinha medo em seus olhos, pelo contrário. Havia apenas a curiosidade genuína e o desejo de se aproximar, de descobrir mais sobre si. Era evidente que a conexão estava sendo feita. Aquela era a primeira memória que só iria se perdurar nas lembranças de Sehun._

_Boxian se aproximou, com passos delicados na grama fofa. Acima das montanhas era difícil que alguém pudesse lhe perturbar, por isso, quando ele lhe alcançou, Sehun não disse nada. Na verdade, sentia dentro de si alguma coisa começar a nascer, naquele exato momento. Era diferente. Não conhecia de onde havia vindo, muito menos como parecia crescer tão rápido a cada segundo que Boxian lhe admirava. O sentimento era bom, mas era abundante. Bem maior do que Sehun conseguia guardar dentro do peito._

_"Você…" Boxian lhe disse, em uma língua que Sehun conseguia compreender com um pouco de dificuldade. "Você veio até mim."_

_Sehun continuou calado. Não havia vindo até ele, não. Não era isso do que se tratava. Sehun havia nascido por ele, eram feitos da mesma energia do Criador. O mesmo sopro da Vida que continha dentro dele, também era mantido em Sehun. Ele sempre estava do seu lado, sempre estava ali para lhe proteger. Mas ouvir aquelas exatas palavras de seu protegido havia sido algo que ele nunca sequer havia imaginado._

_Boxian parecia perplexo. Ele deveria estar sentindo o mesmo, pois era claro em seus olhos o quanto a presença de Sehun estava lhe afetando. O que batia dentro do peito de Sehun, batia no peito de Boxian. A mesma imensidão esmagadora da qual Sehun não compreendia o que era, também estava esmagando o peito daquele que havia lhe reconhecido. No fim, ambos eram um só. A mesma batida da mesma frequência._

_Boxian agora estava bem diante de si, a poucos centímetros de um toque. Ele ergueu a mão esquerda, diminuindo gradualmente a distância de seu toque até as asas de Sehun. E quando o primeiro contato foi feito, o anjo fechou os olhos. Um turbilhão de sensações passaram por todo o material do qual ele era feito. Era como se pequenos choques estivessem correndo pelo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica._

_Sehun abriu os olhos, sentindo algo molhado escorrendo pelas bochechas. Ficou surpreso quando tocou, pois não compreendia os motivos do seu corpo reagir daquela maneira. Era a primeira vez em sua existência que aquilo lhe acontecia._

_"Está chorando." Boxian disse "Isso acontece quando sentimos demais."_

_Se fosse por conta disso, então Sehun pensava que Boxian lhe dizia a verdade. Pois estava mesmo sentindo naquele momento. Sentindo coisas que eram inexplicáveis até mesmo para um ser celestial como ele, que tinha o conhecimento de muitas coisas inexplicáveis para humanos feito o seu protegido._

_"Eu não achei que era possível." Sehun disse, falando com o seu protegido pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que também sentia a água lhe transbordar dos olhos "Você me vê. Isso me deixa… transbordante."_

_Boxian sorriu, tocando as asas do seu anjo._

_"Eu vejo você. És lindo, anjo. Como nunca vi antes, em lugar nenhum desse mundo."_

_Lindo._

_Aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia aquelas palavras sendo relacionadas a si. Sehun sorriu, sem saber porquê. Mas era o que sentia agora. Que gostaria de sorrir, e de tocá-lo, mesmo que aquilo fosse tremendamente proibido._

_"Eu sempre senti você." Boxian murmurou, sorrindo enquanto acariciava as penas de suas asas "Sempre soube que estava perto. Mas nunca consegui enxergá-lo de verdade. Mas agora você está aqui…"_

_"Eu estou aqui." Sehun concordou, com pesar._

_Estava ali, mas não por muito tempo. E Boxian pareceu perceber o que a sua expressão queria dizer, pois também aquiesceu em tristeza._

_"Está aqui, mas não irá ficar." Ele disse, afastando-se de si. "Não pode esperar por mais tempo?" Seus olhos estavam implorando com os mais profundos anseios de sua alma mortal._

_Sehun conseguia se ver refletido ali em toda a sua glória celestial. Mas nenhum brilho de asa, nenhuma característica celestial era mais bela do que a beleza da alma de Boxian. Era ele quem o fazia brilhar daquele jeito. Era ele a única pessoa naquele mundo que o fazia transbordar daquele jeito. Era ele também a única que não podia ter._

_"Eu não quero ir." Disse, mesmo que não devia._

_Boxian também negou, colocando os dedos sob a sua asa._

_"Então não vá." Ele implorou com um murmúrio._

_Sehun lhe encarou, sentindo um aperto no coração. Não queria se afastar, mas também não queria que tudo aquilo se perdesse quando ainda era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de contato com a sua alma gêmea. Porque era aquilo que Boxian era: sua alma gêmea, seu espelho._

_“Um dia…” Sehun começou, dando um passo para trás “Um dia, eu prometo a você que volto por ti. Eu prometo a você que farei o que for possível para que fiquemos juntos.”_

_“Um dia…?” Boxian lhe perguntou, com os olhos brilhando ao ponto de transbordar._

_O peito de Sehun doeu com a imagem._

_“Um dia.” O anjo sussurrou, concordando._

_Um dia… só não sabia quando. Um dia ele iria poder segurar a mão do seu amor, lado a lado, caminhando sob esse mesmo Sol. Um dia iriam poder rir juntos a beira de um rio enquanto esperava a luz se pôr. Um dia, Sehun iria tocar os seus lábios sem sentir o gosto do pecado consumindo a sua alma imortal._

_Sehun se afastou mais uma vez, simbolicamente quebrado e fisicamente distante do seu protegido. Cada passo parecia tomar de si uma enorme energia da qual ele não possuía mais. Cada passo determinava uma sentença na qual ele não queria colocar um ponto final. E quando deixou as suas asas baterem na luz para longe dali, sentiu uma chuva fina cair do céu._

_Era um sinal._

_Havia acabado de colocar um início na maior batalha da sua vida, e talvez a única que valeria a pena lutar. Teria que conquistar o direito de poder amá-lo novamente._

  
  
  


A chuva já estava começando a parar de cair quando Sehun chegou no bar que frequentava todas as vezes que começava a sentir coisas demais. Nenhum dos humanos ali sabiam da sua história. Nenhum deles tinham ideia do que era viver com o peso de sentir a falta de alguém ao ponto do seu coração ser torturado. Aquela intensidade toda era o que significava amar seu protegido _,_ e era ela que Sehun carregava diariamente em seu peito. 

Não havia visto a sua alma gêmea em muitos séculos. Parecia que o tempo estava lhe enganando, e lhe fazendo esperar por uma eternidade difícil de aceitar. Não sabia se ele havia reencarnado novamente, pois desde quando Sehun desistiu de sua graça para procurá-lo pelo mundo, era impossível saber desse tipo de informação. 

Foi da China até o Peru, dos confins da Groenlândia até a menor cidade da Austrália, mas em nenhum dos lugares do mundo havia um traço dele. Sehun teve que procurar dentro do seu próprio coração, acessando todas as memórias que tinha de Baekhyun, em todos os toques de suas digitais, todas das que ficaram impressas em suas penas angelicais que um dia já existiram. Hoje, haviam sobrado apenas duas cicatrizes nas suas costas em formato de “v”. Mas Sehun não se arrependia daquilo.

Ele caminhou pelo bar, procurando por uma mesa livre. Estava um tanto movimentado, por isso era um difícil de enxergar as pessoas, ou até mesmo não esbarrar em ninguém enquanto tentava desviar dos bêbados. Teve que se manobrar entre as pessoas, tentando em vão não atrapalhar o movimento. Alguém lhe xingou de um nome feio, e Sehun apertou o passo para se mover mais rápido. No mesmo segundo que o rosto se virou até as mesas mais afastadas, Sehun o viu.

Não sabia qual era o nome dele naquela vida, e jurava que a aparência dessa vez estava diferente. Talvez fosse um reflexo da falta do assombro, um reflexo de sua própria liberdade. Sehun não sabia. Apenas se sentia cada vez mais atraído por ele, e cada vez mais com um tormento lhe subindo pelo peito. 

Um pé após o outro, Sehun seguiu pelo salão. As batidas do coração podiam ser ouvidas pelos seus ouvidos, e a cada passo, a cada batida, Sehun sentia mais. Se era amor ou dor, ele não conseguia distinguir. Só sabia que o sentimento dentro do seu peito inflamava, tanto quanto poderia inflamar, como mil labaredas celestiais. Mesmo que não havia nada dentro de si que fosse do Divino, Sehun ainda se sentia próximo dele. E olhando para o seu protegido, percebeu que ele parecia sentir algo parecido.

Os olhos dele se trancaram nos seus, enquanto o mundo parava. O tempo parecia ter perdido o seu significado, e todos os conceitos da Terra pararam de existir. Não havia nenhuma lei natural, mecânica ou física que pudesse explicar aquele exato segundo em que os dois corações se ligaram novamente. Era apenas Sehun e ele ali. 

O outro rapaz deu dois passos, encarando-lhe quando disse:

“Você…?” 

Sehun engoliu em seco, e concordou com um aceno. Pode ver, agora que estavam mais perto, que o crachá dele dizia “Byun Baekhyun”. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, pois o nome ainda era tão familiar quanto o seu antigo nome divino. Nada havia mudado, enfim.

“Olá.” Sehun murmurou.

O rapaz continuou lhe olhando, incerto de que se aquilo era ou não real. Talvez, no fundo de suas memórias, Baekhyun soubesse quem Sehun era. Talvez se se esforçasse, se empenhasse a buscar dentro de si mesmo, ele lembraria de todos os momentos que viveram ao lado um do outro, lembraria de quando Sehun o levou para voar pela primeira vez nos confins do Monte Fanjing, para além do sudoeste do que os humanos agora chamam de China. Foi a primeira e última vez que ambos desceram na Terra como iguais. Além desta, na qual Sehun era apenas um humano qualquer, assim como Baekhyun.

Sehun sorriu pequeno para o seu protegido, sentindo-se envergonhado pela primeira vez. Guardou as lágrimas para si mesmo, pois por mais que a emoção estivesse tomando conta do seu corpo inteiro, ele ainda sentia felicidade. Tanta, que mal pode se conter quando disse, olhando nos olhos de Baekhyun:

“Você quer sair daqui?” 

Baekhyun sorriu, concordando com um aceno. 

Deram as mãos quando saíram do bar em meio a multidão de pessoas. Olhando para o céu aberto, Sehun percebeu que o tempo havia limpado completamente. Sentia que as coisas finalmente estavam alinhadas, e ele estava onde deveria estar. Conhecer Baekhyun novamente, pela primeira e última vez, seria uma dádiva que o seu corpo humano estava ansioso para experimentar.

Soltando os dedos que antes estavam entrelaçados, ambos trancaram o olhar um no outro. Baekhyun sorriu mais uma vez, um pouco tímido. Era adorável, porque era a primeira vez que Sehun podia vê-lo agir dessa forma com ele.

“Eu… não sei o que deu em mim. Acabei me deixado levar, mas eu prometo pra você que não saio por aí com estranhos desse jeito.”

Sehun riu, entendendo completamente o que ele queria dizer.

“Eu também não costumo tirar as pessoas do seu turno de trabalho para sair comigo.” Sehun mordeu o lábio superior, nervoso, “Meu nome é Sehun.”

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno, e apontou para o próprio crachá.  
“O meu é esse aqui, que a essa altura você já deve ter lido.” 

Sehun riu baixinho. Baekhyun como sempre era muito engraçado.

“Eu não vou mentir pra você Baekhyun, eu entrei aqui hoje me sentindo um pouco perdido. Eu… estava procurando. Por algo. E... acho que encontrei.”

Baekhyun negou com um aceno, desacreditado.

“Eu não sei porque eu estou aqui, ou porque parece que posso explodir a qualquer momento.” Ele olhou, encarando Sehun com seriedade, “Nós nos conhecemos?”

Sehun ficou em silêncio. O que poderia falar? Sim, se conheciam. Mas de outras vidas, de outros espaços não materiais os quais os humanos nem ao menos sonhavam existir. São feitos da mesma alma, então era óbvio que a força iria atraí-los um para o outro algum dia. Mas falar sobre isso só poderia fazer com que Baekhyun enlouquecesse. Por isso, Sehun resolveu que iria pegar o caminho mais fácil para tentar se explicar:

“Eu não conheço você. Mas gostaria muito.”

Baekhyun olhou para ele, confuso. Não acreditava no que Sehun estava lhe dizendo, provavelmente porque dentro de si, a alma queimava. Queimava tanto quando Sehun estava queimando naquele momento.

“Porque sinto que você está mentindo para mim?”

Sehun sorriu de lado, achando graça do seu jeito desconfiado. Aquilo nunca havia mudado pelo jeito.

“Não tenho motivos para mentir para você… Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun apontou para o seu crachá, sorrindo. “Você pode seguir a sua intuição, e me acompanhar depois que esse turno acabar, ou…”

“Ou…?”

“Ou… você pode esquecer que estamos pagando esse papelão aqui, e eu prometo deixar você em paz.”

Baekhyun riu achando graça.

“Me espere aqui. Saio depois das 23h.” 

Sehun concordou, sorrindo largo.

“Eu serei o cara no bar.” 

Baekhyun sorriu novamente, apontando para o crachá.  
“Eu serei Byun Baekhyun.” Disse, antes de voltar para dentro do bar.

Sehun achou peculiar a frase, pois Baekhyun provavelmente não fazia ideia de que o nome dele carregava tanto significado para si. Sorriu, olhando para o céu limpo e estrelado, que deixava nenhuma dúvida que aquela noite havia nascido para ser especial, marcando finalmente o dia que Sehun havia reencontrado a sua alma gêmea. Se ele fosse mesmo Byun Baekhyun, já seria o suficiente para si. Porque ele era o único a quem Sehun havia procurado por todos esses anos, e agora, reencontrado; pela última e primeira vez.


End file.
